trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GladiatorAegis
- Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = mO->VE DAMN IT! wHY THE SHIT DO-> YO->U O->THER PLAYERS HAVE TO-> SUCK SO-> BAD?!!! |title = Witch of Blood |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = wroughtSecutor (Was originally phobosMons.) |style = Reverse Caps. Places An -> In Front Of O's, o's, And 0's. Decent Grammar, Punctuation, And Syntax. Uses Multiples Of Punctuation Liberally. (EX. aUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!) |zodiac = Alchemical Symbol for Iron |specibus =Bladekind |modus =Satchelkind |relations = Chimeramom-Lusus Helmigah The Mighty-Ancestor The Champion-Inverted Self Auriga Deimos-Dancestor Oriion Scutum-Flushed Interest (Kept Secret) Sagiti Taroci-Kismesis Serene Natlus + Achles Ventus- Auspistice (Failing Miserably) |home =Correspa |planet =The Land of Spells and Vitality |like =Ancient Military Weaponry, Online War Games, Competitions, Ancient Handicrafts, Ironworking |hate =Losing Games, Incompetence, Failure, Imperfection |music ="Narcissistic Cannibal" }} Introduction nO-> SHIT. Let's hurry. It isn't polite to keep a lady waiting! Your name is AREESI DEIMOS. You are a hot headed chick with a love for the ancient past, especially the WARFARE. In turn you collect ARTIFACTS of the ancients and obsessively SCOUR THE INTERNET for every last shred of information on them. Your hive is basically a MASSIVE DISPLAY CASE for all of the rusted and battered ARMS you find. You have scaled many heights and trekked for many distances to find these. Maybe it is a good thing that you tend to be QUITE STUBBORN. Not finishing something you are truly DETERMINED TO DO is almost like being HUMILIATED which is in your eyes, dishonoring. Most find it unsettling that you go to these lengths for these things and display them they way you do, but you ALWAYS tell them to shut their CHITINOUS WINDHOLES lest they suffer the consequences. People piss you off in general so it is somewhat of a MIRACLE that you can manage day to day. Speaking of manage you have several INTERESTS most of which you dedicate a HELL OF A LOT of time to. You are an active GAMER and spend hours in front of the screen PITTING YOURSELF against opponents in WAR GAMES. So far you have one HEATED RIVAL and focus on PULLING SNEAKY SHIT on him as much as winning. You just have to win and leave everyone behind IN THE DUST or else you FREAK OUT. Many consoles have been ripped out of the wall socket only to be JETTISONED out the window or smashed with your MEATY FISTS. Seriously, you have an entire pile in your hive of your CIRCUIT BOARDED ASSHOLE VICTIMS. It is a huge relief to smash these things but it comes at the price of a RAGING LUSUS. CHIMERAMOM tends to be a bit of a HUGE BITCH when you are having a fit and STRIFE tends to be an everyday household thing. As a result your entire upper torso is covered in various WOUNDS and SCARS from past encounters. It doesn't help that SHE is MASSIVE and has multiple ways to attack. Maybe it is a good thing that you have so many WEAPONS even if they are rusted over pieces of shit. When you aren't home contemplating the domination of everything that moves within your hive, you attend GAMING TOURNAMENTS. Here you push yourself to the limit beating out some of the BEST NAMES on the planet. You have yet to win though and many a troll has seen you RAGE OUT sometimes under the attention of IMPORTANT OFFICIALS AND CAMERAS. You have seen the VIDEOS and PARODIES on GRUBTUBE as well as the MEMES all over the internet. This further humiliates you leading to you to changing your trolltag and having a WRETCHED TEMPER towards your peers. There have even been times when you have SNAPPED at someone for even mildly hinting at these incidents. However, the absolute worst comes from your KISMESIS. She may be a weakling by your standards but she is QUITE WORDY and has gotten the better of you MULTIPLE TIMES. She has even said on multiple occasions that as long as she has the SUPERIOR WIT then you and your BRAWN will always be THWARTED. When you aren't competing for SWEET GLORY or dealing with ANGER in many a shape and often violent form you hide yourself away and recreate some of the ANCIENT CRAFTS you read about. It is a sort of SECRET SIDE of yourself that you are ASHAMED to speak of or show to anyone. Even the underground level of your hive is LOCKED OFF although you find it ridiculous since NO ONE really pays you a visit all that much. The interior of this room is A MASSIVE MOSAIC and you find it to be a QUIET place to retreat after a long day of TURMOIL although it is mostly UNFINISHED. So far you have INVESTED a lot of time and DOUGH for your HANDICRAFT. However, you have serious issues FINDING TIME to work on it and often end up pissed about your own INCOMPETENCE in the long run. It is also down here that you like to procrastinate and dabble in IRON WORKING although what you have made so far is CRUDE AT BEST. Hell, if it potentially dangerous and keeps your lusus at bay then you guess it will HAVE TO DO. You are known for you crude demeanor on trollian therefore your new trolltag is wroughtSecutor WS and yO->U SEEM TO-> BE UNSETTLED ARO->UND EVERYO->NE YO->U HAVE THE MISFO->TUNE O->F MEETING! What will you do next? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Relationships (NOTE: This section should be redone from a third person POV.) aurumSteinway AS wEAK AND ABSO->LUTELY PATHETIC. spacedSpelter SS hE BETTER NO->T BE PLAYING MISTER NICE GUY WITH ME. i. wILL. fLIP. tHE. fUCK. o->UT!!! graveArgentum GA nO->W HIM I DO-> MIND TO->O-> MUCH. scratchBrimstone SB mISS GO->O->DY TWO-> SHO->ES! cinnabaricAltitude CA i DO->N'T MIND HER BUT SHE IS WAY TO->O-> SWEET FO->R HER O->WN GO->O->D. clashedPhenomena CP hE GIVES ME A MIGRAINE!!! alkalineJangala AJ i HAVE NO-> CO->MMENT O->N HER.... solderedTarrochini ST sEVEN WO->RDS. dO->. nO->T. gET. mE. sTARTED. o->N. hER!!!!!!!! '' integralToxicity IT ''sEE WHAT I PUT FO->R AS AND DO->UBLE IT. nO->, TRIPLE IT. bradfordsRenegade BR i MUST ADMIT. hE DO->ES SKEEVE ME O->UT. tHAT IS SAYING A SHITLO->AD. stibniteMania SM hE'S CO->O->L I GUESS. oxidizedNirvana ON mY GAMING RIVAL. XDDD cAN'T EVEN TAKE A KNIFING IN O->UR LITTLE GAMES O->LINE WITHO->T CRYING! Trivia *Areesi comes from Ares, the Greek god of war. He was also known as Mars which also shares a similar symbol with iron. **This was her original symbol and her original last name was Marsol. **Her love of gladiator artifacts as well as ancestry and constant competition refers to this **Her original concept was drawn with a helm and armor. *Deimos was the Greek personification of terror. **It is also the name of one of Mars' two moons with the other being Phobos. **Her original concept's and former tag was phobosMons which referred to the other moon as well as Olypmus Mons on Mars. **Terror would also be something felt when thrown into a match with gladiators. (I know I'd be scared shitless!) *Her lusus is a chimera which is often depicted as being part lion, part goat, and part snake in Greek mythology. **Chimera also means unrealistic or impractical or something that is made up of two or more separate things with separate DNA and the latter. **They are also notably seen in the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist fitting with her and her teammates alchemical symbol themes. **Gladiators were also known to fight wild animals with lions being one of the animals depicted often. *Auriga is the constellation for the chariot, something depicted from time to time with gladiators *Wrought in her tag refers to wrought iron. It is often used to make fanciful things **Auriga Deimos is a former fighter trying to find her feminine side. This ties with some of the more elegant uses for the metal *Secutor in her tag refers to the gladiator class, secutor. **Despite this she wields a sica, a kind of curved blade often seen used by several of the other classes. **They often had to hurry up and win lest they run out of air and collapse. The same applies for Areesi's tactic to try and win her matches as fast as possible before she starts screaming and turning blue. **Secutors were also known for having distinctive shields. Areesi on the other hand is fond of a certain troll with a shield symbol. **The song "Entrance of the Gladiators" is often notably played at circuses. Areesi is fond of gladiators and Oriion is fond of circuses so this further ties them together. *Helmigah the Mighty's name was inspired by the GWAR character Beefcake the Mighty who dresses up as a gladiator of sorts. **It also refers to the helm worn by gladiators in battle and the large one by Beefcake. *The Deimos trolls being blood players ties with their Roman gladiator/warfare theme. **Areesi unfortunately is a terrible auspistice and has trouble keeping these two from quarreling excessively. As a result, they are becoming dysfunctional. *Her being hotheaded when she is competing and gaming makes fun of some of the bad habits of some gamers seen on YouTube. *The O's in her quirk somewhat resemble a shield and spear, two weapons used by gladiators. Gallery Areesi-Hero Mode.png|One word...RUN! Areesi-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Temperamental Witch of Blood Areesi's Respiteblock.png|Areesi's Nice-ish (Unsettling) Home Auriga Deimos.png|Auriga, Areesi's Dancestor Auriga-Hero Mode.png|See? Not as scary as Areesi. Auriga-God Tier.png|The Maid of Blood Rendered Symbollically Auriga-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Maid of Blood Auriga-Grub.png Helmigah The Mighty.png|Helmigah the Mighty Rendered Symbollically Areesi's Lusus.png|Chimeramom In Her Bitchy Glory Category:LunarSplendens Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Land dweller